The LEGO Blazer Movie (Trailblazer101)
The LEGO Blazer Movie is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions. Background On a journey throughout the Wikiverse, Trail Blazer, a recent outcast, has stumbled upon the LMMCU, a land where anyone can create anything. There, our hero befriends its residents and sets out on a mission to stop the evil Lord Blox from inserting viruses all throughout the Wikiverse, before it all becomes corrupt. Sets * The LEGO Blazer Movie Story Pack ** Trail Blazer *** Blaze Bike **** Flaming Buggy **** Fire Jet ** Blizzard *** Cold Copter **** Freeze Jet **** Ice Plane ** Morph *** Morphmobile **** Morph Monster **** Stretch Slingshot *** The Trail House Gateway Build ** Burst Keystone Battle Arena/Race Track: The Trail House * The LEGO Blazer Movie Shado Fun Pack ** Shado *** Shadow Sub **** Octo-Stalker **** Deep Dark Diver Battle Arena/Race Track: The Deep Dark Atlantis Adventure World * Brickopolis ** The Trail House *** Trail Blazer's Room *** Morph's Room *** Blizzard's Room *** Shado's Room *** Miles "Marty" McCoy's Room *** Shade Narwhalton's Room *** GameTime's Room *** Searing's Room *** Skylander Lord III's Room *** Red Shogun's Room *** iNinja's Room *** Trigger's Room *** Pixel Fox's Room *** Inferno Kill Z's Room *** Grand Meeting Room ** Cold Factory ** Morph Zone ** The Fun Land Amusement Park ** Brickopolis Mountain *** Ninja Monastery **** Ninja Training Arena **** Green Ninja's Master Suite *** Red Shogun's Samurai Cave *** Blox's Earthern Base ** Triggered Hall ** Blox Tower *** Testing Lab **** Dangerous Testing Lab *** The Portal Room *** Shado's Secret Chamber **** The Shadow Realm ***** Lord Blox's Castle ****** Throne Room ****** Dungeon ****** Torture Room ****** Spiritual Waiting Room * Sky Lands ** Sky's Castle *** Sky's Master Suite *** Skylander Training Arena ** Blox's Flying Base * Atlantis ** Sunken Sky Lands ** Shade's Castle *** Shade's Master Suite *** Narwhal Aquarium ** Blox's Underwater Base * The Underworld ** AD's Castle *** AD's Master Suite *** Zombie Graveyard ** Blox's Underground Base * New Pearl City ** New Pearl City Centre * Starry Outpost ** AnthonyM's Observatory ** Guardian's Sanctum * The Internet ** GameTime: Hero of the Net *** GameTime's Master Suite *** Game Over! ** Wikia Ban Room ** Blox's Virtual Base * Imagination Space ** Blox's Imagination Space Base * The Mind ** Blox's Mind Base * The Rift ** Blox's Rift Base Levels Story Mode * To be added The LEGO Blazer Movie Story Pack * Blazing Beginnings * High in the Sky * Earthen Combat * Past the Net * The Shadow Realm * The Brick Blox Showdown Achievements Blaze of Glory! * Complete all of the levels in The LEGO Blazer Movie Story Pack Searching the Net for Quests * Complete any quest in The LEGO Blazer Movie Adventure World Blox Breaker * Achieve the "Rule Breaker" stud goal in any The LEGO Blazer Movie Story Pack level Minikit * Blaze Fire Extinguisher Minikit Events Story Mode * To be added The LEGO Blazer Movie Story Pack * The Trail House * Sky Lands * Brickopolis Mountain * GameTime: Enter The Net * The Shadow Realm * Blox Tower Red Brick * Fire Engulf (When using the Fire Elemental Keystone, the player is able to engulf enemies in fire via their fire shield.) Trivia * The franchise originated as a project on the LMMCU Wiki. Category:Franchises Category:Custom Franchises Category:Film Franchises Category:Customs by Trailblazer101 Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:Trigger Award Winners Category:LMMCU Franchises